


you said something dumb again

by fukomacore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, angst kinda, tbh it's not that bad but it is for me ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukomacore/pseuds/fukomacore
Summary: By no means was Tadashi not used to Tsukishima’s snide remarks, but he is his boyfriend. When Tsukishima confessed to him, Tadashi was absolutely elated. But, he naively hoped that the upgrade in relationship status would mean that his precious best friend would become a lot warmer. He was wrong.In which Tsukishima is kind of an asshole.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	you said something dumb again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keiththehippo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiththehippo/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS OMG I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE AND IT SUCKS bc i am pain at writing angst and work has fucked me over but! title from devil town by cavetown

Sugawara told Tadashi not to give in so easily. This is a test of strength.

Earlier today, Tadashi and Tsukishima were walking to school together, as they usually did.

“Tsukki, don’t we have a math test today?!” whined Tadashi. If there was, Tadashi would most definitely be ill-prepared for it.

Tsukishima kicked a small stone in front of his foot, sending it skittering down the pavement. “Well, yeah. It was announced last week. Come on, Tadashi,” Tsukishima muttered with a bitter tone.

By no means was Tadashi not used to Tsukishima’s snide remarks, but he  _ is  _ his boyfriend. When Tsukishima confessed to him, Tadashi was absolutely elated. But, he naively hoped that the upgrade in relationship status would mean that his precious best friend would become a lot warmer. He was wrong.

“You know I’m not good at remembering these things!” Tadashi whined. “Besides, math is dumb and to be honest, I’m kinda dumb too.” Tadashi pouted and clung to Tsukishima’s arm swinging idly in his lanky strides.

“Math isn’t dumb. You’re just stupid.”

Of course, Tadashi should have expected that kind of answer. But, for some godforsaken reason, the vibrations tore at his ribcage. It was something about the way that Tsukishima looked at him with such an unreadable look on his face that caused tears to prick at Tadashi’s eyes.

Tsukishima’s eyes flicked over and registered the newfound tears forming. Before he could get a word out, or even change his expression, Tadashi had unlinked his arms with Tsukishima’s and ran ahead.

The entire way, Tadashi was cursing himself for being so sensitive while ignoring Tsukishima’s faint yelling trailing behind him. Tears were soaking themselves into Tadashi’s uniform sleeve while he rubbed and swiped them over his swollen eyes.

Tadashi had burst into the club room several minutes early, with only Sugawara sitting idle in the corner, presumably waiting for Daichi. Sugawara peeked up momentarily from his phone at the sound of Tadashi blasting the door open, and was up to hold Tadashi before he fully comprehended what he was looking at.

Carefully, Sugawara brushed at a few stray teardrops dotting Tadashi’s freckles. “Yamaguchi? What’s wrong?” he asked, concern in his voice unmistakable.

Tadashi was able to stutter through a somewhat coherent explanation of what had happened, and Sugawara sat him straight up with fire in his silver eyes.

“You are not going to apologize, Yamaguchi! It’s his fault and I know it sucks, but Tsukishima has to suck it up and start being a better boyfriend!” Tadashi nodded silently with a sniffle. He really did want to apologize, for no apparent reason. He almost felt compelled to, even though Tadashi knew how utterly irrational it was.

He didn’t want to make Tsukishima change himself for his sake, just because he was sensitive. Hell, he could be the most annoying little shit sometimes to his boyfriend if he wanted to be. But nonetheless, the look in Tsukishima’s eyes haunted him.

Tadashi is changing back into his clothes after a rather gruelling practice, though not in the traditional sense. Every time he succeeded in his jump float, where Nishinoya would fail to receive it and curse himself after, Tadashi still found himself looking for Tsukishima’s face to gauge his reaction and seek his praise. Tsukishima had tried to talk to him multiple times that day, but Tadashi felt like crying each time, and ended up running away.

He feels Sugawara’s gaze boring holes into his flesh when he pushes through the door to the gym to head home. “ _ Without Tsukki”... _

But he feels the collar of his shirt yanking him backwards a whole lot more. Tsukishima is the one whipping Tadashi around and pushing him against the stone wall of the gym. Of course, Sugawara conveniently disappears when Tadashi’s eyes dart back and forth looking for him.

“Tadashi….” croaks Tsukishima. Tadashi looks back at Tsukishima to see his eyes averted and glassy. It’s scary. “I’m sorry for trapping you like this. I-I wanted to apologize…”

With Tsukishima’s voice held low like that, it tugs on Tadashi’s heartstrings. So much so, that he immediately tries to close the distance between their lips. But, his lips meet with a cold finger instead.

“I know you feel bad right now, but I can’t let you forgive me so quickly. Sugawara-senpai gave me an absolute beatdown during morning practice. Yes, I’m an asshole and I make fun of you alot. I’m not going to stop making fun of you, ever, even if you’re my boyfriend. But, I never want to hurt your feelings like that. I don’t want to hurt you period.

“While Sugawara-senpai was tearing me a new one, he mentioned that you were always the only apologizing, even if I was wrong. Fuck, of course he’s right, that piece of shit. If I’m being too much of a dick, it’s not your fault. It never was your fault. I just—” Tsukishima sighs deeply, removing his finger from Tadashi’s lips to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Tadashi cuts in before Tsukishima could begin to ramble again. “You’re sorry though, right? I know you’re not serious when you make those comments. I guess, it just got to me? I’ll tell you if you’re being too mean though. Don’t look so sad, it’s creepy.”

His cheekiness earns a glare from his beloved boyfriend. But there’s no malice behind that glare, Tadashi knows that. Ironically, Tsukishima is the one to connect their lips together, bringing about the oh-so-familiar spark that lingers throughout the kiss. Tadashi happily accepts and holds Tsukishima’s jaw in one of his hands.

Tsukishima pulls back. “I’m not making out with you after a fight against our school volleyball gym,” he groans.

He now realizes that he’s still pinned against the gym wall by Tsukishima. He’d assumed that no one was around, which would normally cause Tadashi an enormous deal of anxiety. But, the anxiety never comes and Tadashi presses his forehead against Tsukishima’s own.

Before Tadashi goes chasing the other’s lips, he smirks. 

“But I am.”


End file.
